1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic component unit is constituted of an electronic component, a housing member, and a counterpart terminal fitted to the housing member. In the electronic component unit, a terminal of the electronic component is electrically connected to a counterpart terminal of the housing member, by housing the electronic component into a housing chamber of the housing member. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-082060 discloses a relay as an electronic component in which a terminal electrically connected to a relay main body in a case is exposed outside the case at the upper surface of the case, and the terminal is extended downward along the upper surface and the side surface of the case. An electronic component unit is configured by inserting the electronic component into a housing chamber of a housing member in the extending direction of the terminal.
Electronic component units are required to prevent foreign matters such as liquid and dust from entering therein, for example, to avoid a contact failure between the terminals. However, in the conventional electronic component units, not only a terminal of an electronic component, but also a connecting portion between the terminal and a counterpart terminal of a housing member are exposed outside. Accordingly, if foreign matters exist in the surroundings, there is a concern that a foreign matter may enter between the terminals.